Ripple Effect
by Spain Has CAAANDY
Summary: "Don't you feel the same way?" If only the confession didn't happen so suddenly, if only he was less overwhelmed by the three words; then, the dreaded lie would have never been said. "No." How could a lie turn into this?


**Oh my god.**

**I cried when I wrote this.**

**Not because it is poorly written, but because it is fruking sad QnQ**

**Never again**

**will I **_**ever**_** write a tragic one-shot.**

**Well, at least not in this style.**

**Anyway, enjoy the tragicness. Hopefully you'll react the same way I did. Else you're mean :T Kidding, kidding.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

. . .

Their relationship was perfect; Kiku didn't want it to change. He didn't think it could even change, because he was afraid to confess his feelings to the certain Grecian.

But Heracles, just recently, had unexpectedly confessed himself. Kiku was left speechless; all the words were stuck in his throat then. It was so sudden; if Kiku had come prepared for it, he would have been truthful. _"Don't you feel the same way?"_ Had he not confessed so soon, if Kiku was not overwhelmed by the confession, he would have never replied with the dreaded lie. "No."

He loved him; he really did. It was just not the perfect time for his best friend to throw a confession at him. Kiku had promised himself many times, _"Tomorrow, I will tell him the truth."_ But every time he phoned, Heracles would never pick up, and every time he tried to visit, he would never be home. The Grecian even deleted his Facebook.

Fate was never on his side.

And it never will be.

. . .

If only he had refused to go to the party with Feliciano. He would have been home, and he would have been there when Heracles tried to visit that exact night.

And this tragedy would have never happened.

. . .

Everyone knows how Feliciano drives. But no one knows how he drives when drunk. Kiku was unable to go with anyone else, so he had no other choice but to ride with the Italian. Unfortunately, Kiku was unaware that Feliciano had been drinking.

He found out the hard way.

No matter how much Kiku begged, Feliciano would not slow down. In fact, he only went faster. The last thing Kiku was able to see was another car that was pulling around a corner; there was the sound of colliding metals and a screech, before everything went black.

He had awoken to the sound of slow, steady beeping; he must have been in a hospital. He was in excruciating pain, and he could not move at all. He could tell he wouldn't be able to live for much longer, due to the pain worsening and how it was becoming more and more difficult to breathe. When he opened his eyes, he realised he couldn't see anything at all. He was blind.

He could hear two voices, one of which was very familiar. The familiar voice seemed to speak to him almost immediately after he had opened his eyes. "Kiku? It's me, Elizabeta."

"…E-Elizabeta-san…?" Kiku's voice was quiet and weak.

"He's awake!" Elizabeta called to the other person in the room, before lowering her voice. "Kiku, why did you ride with Feliciano? I could have given you a ride instead."

"I-I… I d-didn't know he was drunk." He whispered. "Where is Feli?"

"He-…" Elizabeta trailed off, and she was quiet for many moments. Eventually she sighed and continued. "He was killed in the crash. And… so was…the man in the other car." When Kiku didn't reply, she continued. "You'll… Be leaving too."

"I-I know…" He was now feeling much weaker. "E-E-Elizabeta-san?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Tell Heracles… That I really do love him." Now, his voice was hardly audible.

Elizabeta ddin't give an answer to the request; instead, she just took hold of his hand and murmured an "I'm sorry…" before he had passed on.

The nurse had been watching the whole thing. "Why didn't you accept his wish?"

Elizabeta stayed silent for a solid minute. "Because… The man in the other car _was_ Heracles.

_How could a lie turn into something like this?_

. . .

* * *

**OH MY GOD QAQ**

**I died.. ;A;**

**IT is always the end that gets to me! ksjghjKGSHKGSKGLKSDGK**

**I don't want to talk for that long. I have to go back to crying now. QnQ**

**Bye**


End file.
